mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Dice Block
.]] The '''Dice Block' is an item that appeared in all Mario Party games. By hitting the floating block above the player, he/she rolls the dice to allow him/her to move forward anywhere from one to ten spaces (up to twenty if a Mushroom is used, thirty if a Super Mushroom Capsule is used and five if a Cursed Mushroom Capsule/Slowgo Candy is used). Depending on which Mario Party game is played, the design changes. This item not only lets the player move forward, it also allows various other options such as deciding the order of play at the beginning of the game, breaking ties in minigames, and is sometimes used in some board events. In Mario Party 8, the Dice Block comes in four colors: blue, red, golden yellow and green. Super Mario Party ''introduces Character Dice Blocks that are unique to each playable character. Color and Candy Effect in ''Mario Party 8 * Blue with any candy - Normal with various effects but Roll Twice with Duelo Candy or Bowser Candy and thrice with Bullet Candy * Red with Twice Candy - Roll Twice * Golden Yellow with Thrice Candy - Roll Thrice * Green with Slowgo Candy - Slows down & limits to 1-5 Use The Dice Block would allow any player to go forward the number of spaces rolled. Controls In every Mario Party except for Mario Party 8 and DS. The Dice Block was activated by pressing 'A'. In Mario Party 8, the Wii Remote needed to be thrust upward. In Mario Party DS, the stylus was used. For Mario Party: Island Tour, the stylus is used to throw the block to the screen. Upgrades The Dice Block can be upgraded to different levels through the use of Candy, Items, Capsules, or Orbs. With Two Dice Blocks * Mushroom * Mushroom Capsule * Mushroom Orb * Super Mini Mushroom * Twice Candy * Duelo Candy * Bowser Candy * Mega Mushroom * Double Dice Set With 3 Dice Blocks * Super Mushroom Capsule * Super Mega Mushroom * Thrice Candy * Super 'Shroom Orb * Triple Dice Set * Bullet Candy Slow * Slowgo Candy * Slow 'Shroom Orb Reducing in half * Cursed Mushroom Capsule * Halfway Dice Block * Slowgo Candy Matching Coin Bonus * With the Twice Candy/Double Dice Set/Mushroom Capsule/Mushroom Orb: Ten for any number except seven and thirty for a double seven * With the Triple Dice Set: Twenty for any number except seven and fifty for a triple seven. * With the Thrice Candy/Super Mushroom Capsule/Super 'Shroom Orb: Thirty for any number except seven and fifty for a triple seven. fr:Bloc Dé Gallery DiceBlockMP1.png| Mario Party Dice Block (Mario Party 5).png|''Mario Party 5'' Dice Block (Mario Party 7).png|''Mario Party 7'' DiceblockMP8.png|''Mario Party 8'' DiceBlockDS.png|''Mario Party DS'' DiceblockMP9.png|''Mario Party 9'' DiceBlockIslandTour.png|''Mario Party: Island Tour'' 1-2 Bowser Dice Block.PNG 1-3 Bowser Dice Block.PNG 1-6 Bowser Dice Block.PNG Bowser Dice Block.png Bronze Dice Block.png Custom Dice Block.PNG Gold Dice Block.png Silver Dice Block.png Dice Block (Mario Party 10).png|''Mario Party 10'' Category:Mario Party 1 Features Category:Mario Party 2 Features Category:Mario Party 3 Features Category:Mario Party 4 Features Category:Mario Party 5 Features Category:Mario Party 6 Features Category:Mario Party 7 Features Category:Mario Party 8 Features Category:Mario Party DS Features Category:Mario Party Advance Features Category:Mario Party-e Features Category:Mario Party 9 Features Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Category:Items